1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to quantifying security, and particularly to risk-management technology that monetize stakeholder missions (requirements), system services, and/or assets (components of the underlying infrastructure) security threats and vulnerabilities.
2. Related Art
Mean-Time-To-Failure (MTTF) may represent the basic reliability of a complex and/or non-repairable system. In particular, MTTF represents the mean time expected until the first failure of a piece of equipment, a system, a complex device, computer network or subsystem, etc. Mathematically, MTTF may apply to a statistically large number of units, elements, networks or systems over a statistically significant period of time.
MTTF may assume that each of the elements, components, subsystems, etc. of a given system of interest is of equal importance or criticality to each of the users and/or stakeholders of the system. In other words, MTTF may assume that each of the elements, components, subsystems are equally critical to a system's operation, and that individual stakeholders or users of the system have an equal interest in the operation of each of the elements, components, subsystems.